Vento no Litoral
by Blair.W
Summary: Essa é a minha segunda songfic, que foi feita com uma linda música do Legião Urbana chamado Vento no Litoral... Essa fic é dedicada para minhas grandes e inesqueciveis amigas: Anna Li Kinomoto e Jenny-Ci.


**De tarde eu quero descansar, chegar até a praia.**

**Ver se o vento ainda está forte**

**E vai ser bom subir nas pedras**

**Sei que faço isso pra esquecer**

**Eu deixo a onda me acertar**

**E o vento vai levando tudo embora**

Mais uma vez brigara com ele sem motivos... Não entendia o seu ciúme as vezes, mas era difícil não se segurar quando as mulheres chegavam perto dele se oferecendo e agora ele chegava dizendo que precisava fazer uma viagem e ela não poderia lhe acompanhar...Só de pensar naquela secretaria nojenta dando em cima dele sentia vontade de quebrar alguma coisa... Pegou o carro e foi até a praia que tantas vezes eles freqüentaram... Onde ele pediu-lhe em casamento em pleno pôr do sol... Sentou-se perto do mar e foi deixando as leves ondas lhe acertarem as pernas.

**Agora está tão longe**

**Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai:**

**Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,**

**Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção**

Olhou para o pôr do sol, era mesmo daquele dia tão especial, eles tinham tantos planos juntos...Tanta coisa que ainda queriam viver juntos e agora estavam vivendo e queria viver muito mais, só que essa briga tinha sido a pior de todas e ela sentia que era o final do seu tão sonhado casamento... Sentiu as lágrimas doloridas caindo pela sua face e sentiu uma vontade imensa de voltar ao passado e não errar mais.

****

**Aonde**** está você agora**

**Além de aqui dentro de mim?**

Porque era tão difícil segurar seus sentimentos? Sentiu uma dor mais forte tomar seu coração e quis saber onde ele estava naquele momento, queria que estivesse ali com ela e que não tivessem tido aquela briga... Não adiantava, ele já fazia parte de seu corpo, de sua alma e ela precisava dele para existir... Para ser feliz.

**Agimos certo sem querer**

**Foi só o tempo que errou**

**Vai ser difícil sem voc**

**Porque você está comigo o tempo todo**

Talvez tivessem se casado muito cedo, talvez devessem ter esperado um pouco mais para amadurecer e tomar as decisões na hora certa... Talvez, uma porção de duvidas tomavam sua cabeça, e ela não conseguia fazer nada a não ser chorar... Apenas transmitir o que sentia através de suas lágrimas... Talvez eles fossem se acertar... Talvez ele não a perdoaria... Ao pensar nessa possibilidade sentiu sua dor mais fundo e acabou por deitar-se na fofa areia.

**Quando vejo o mar**

**Existe algo que diz:**

**  - A vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem**

Olhou para o céu e viu o sol indo embora para dar lugar à majestosa lua cheia que estava nascendo... Era assim com eles dois... Ela era o sol e ele a lua... Eram opostos, mas que se completavam perfeitamente e mais uma vez ele abria mão desse sentimento maravilhoso pelo seu ciúme infantil e sem nexo.

**Já que você não está aqui,**

**O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim**

**Quero ser feliz ao menos**

**Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?**

Fechou os olhos com força e mais lágrimas vieram à tona... Se ele não a quisesse mais tentaria ser feliz de outro jeito, mas pensar nisso era tão doloroso... Sempre tiveram o pacto de que nunca iriam se separar e se brigassem por qualquer bobagem como essa fariam as pazes e voltariam as boas no mesmo estante... Pensar e falar isso era tão fácil... Mas fazer era extremamente difícil.

**Ei, olha só o que eu achei: cavalos-marinhos**

Ao escutar a voz grossa e cheia de ternura abriu os olhos lentamente, estava com medo de que aquilo fosse apenas um fruto de sua fértil imaginação... Ao ver ele sentado do seu lado sentiu uma vontade de pular em cima dele e pedir desculpas, falar que o amava e que nunca mais brigariam pelo seu ciúme imbecil, mas ele foi mais rápido e disse:

"Lembra do pacto? Não vamos deixar isso nos atrapalhar está bem?"

**Sei que faço isso pra esquecer**

**Eu deixo a onda me acertar**

**E o vento vai levando tudo embora**

Ela olhou para ele com todo o amor que tinha e confirmou com a cabeça, logo após ele disse que a amava e ela pediu-lhe desculpas, ele respondeu o pedido com um longo e amoroso beijo... O vento veio forte e mais uma vez naquela praia que fora cenário de tantas cenas bonitas de Sakura e Syaoran e mais uma vez eles se amaram como se fosse a primeira e ultima vez... Estavam unidos para sempre.

**Agradecimentos:**

Oi pessoas! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim, comigo as coisas não estão das melhores não... Em todo lugar que vou existe um problema e eu acabo envolvida nele...Mas deixa para lá. Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha segunda songfic, eu quis expressar que por mais que você sofra agora, mais tarde tudo vai dar certo e dias melhores virão. Essa songfic é dedicada para minhas queridas amigas Anna Li Kinomoto e Jenny-Ci que sempre me ajudam nos momentos mais difíceis e me dão o maior apoio... Beijos Anninha e Jenny....E beijos para todos que tiveram a paciência de ler.


End file.
